Noralta Junior Hockey League
The Noralta Junior Hockey League is a Junior "C" ice hockey league in Alberta, Canada, sanctioned by Hockey Canada. This league used to be called the North Central Alberta Junior "C" Hockey League. History The league was founded in 1992 as a two team non-contact juvenille league known as the North Central Junior Hockey League. The first two teams were located in St. Albert and Sherwood Park. The league added a team in Edmonton in 1993. The league was back down to two teams in 1994. For the 1995-96 season the league became full contact and membership was up to four teams (Drayton Valley, Edmonton Braves (NEZ), St. Albert, Torhild). The league also hosted the provincial Junior C championship in St. Albert in 1996. The league was reorganized as the North Central Alberta Junior Hockey League '''1996-97 and expanded to 8 teams (Beaumont, Calahoo, Edmonton, Legal, Morinville, Fort Saskatchewan, Paul Band, and Thorhild In 1997-98 the league lost Fort Saskatchewan, Legal, and Thorhild but gained the St. Albert Mustangs. The Calahoo and Paul Band teams left the league after the 1998-99 season. The league hosted its first all-star game during the 2000-01 season. The game was held in memory of longtime local volunteer John Anderson. The league was incorporated as the '''Noralta Junior Hockey League on December 22, 2003 The league added the New Sarepta Falcons to the league for the 2017-18 season and the Fort Saskatchewan Jr. C Traders withdrew from the league prior to the same season over the possibility of the city getting and Alberta Junior Hockey League team. The Edmonton-based Junior Braves were added to the league for the 2018-19 season. Teams Edmonton Arenas The league's seven Edmonton based teams all split their games between 9 different rinks *Callingwood Arenas (A & B) *Castledowns Arenas (A & B) *Grand Trunk Arena *Kenilworth Arena *Terwilligar Arenas (A & B) *The Meadows West Former teams Have little information on team names from 1992-93 through 1995-96 and is lacking any information on 2002-03 through 2005-06 seasons. Champions Note: N/A denotes team from the Calgary Junior C Hockey League won provincial championship for that season. League Tie-Breakers for Playoffs from Noralta Junior Hokcey League Policies and Procedures Section 2 Article iii: Playoffs - Shall include teams with the highest point total, using the point system set out in b). above. If teams are still tied, then the team with the most wins shall be the highest in the standings. If the teams are still tied, then the team with the best head to head record shall be considered the highest. If the teams are still tied, then the team with the best goals for goals against ratio shall be the higher in the standings. If the teams are still tied, then the team with the lowest penalty minutes shall be considered the highest. See also *Alberta Junior C Playoffs *Calgary Junior C Hockey League External links *NJHL Website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Junior "C" Category:Alberta Junior Hockey Category:Noralta Junior Hockey League